Jack Nicholson
Entrance Here's Johnny! A door is busted open with an axe and Jack says "Here's Johnny!" Special Attacks Neutral B - Shut Up! Jack does a hand signal while telling someone to shut up. This allows you to stop someone from charging an attack. Every frame where he signals stuns the opponent mid-range. The first frames can be timely used to reflect projectile attacks. This also stops counterattacks. The slap also manages to do some moderate knockback to anyone in front of Nicholson. Side B - Hydrogen-Powered Chevy Jack backs up whilst in his car. Any radiant attacks power up his car as he backs up, increasing the impact dealt to the competition. This can also leave a light blue mist that can deal freeze damage to anyone nearby, and will freeze anyone at enough damage. If you fall off a cliff in the car, this can cause a chilly explosion on the landing that is more likely to freeze anyone even closer inside the blast zone. Press A/B to get out of the car. Up B - Crab Nicholson Jack transforms into his giant crab form and flies upwards for as long as the bees do for Nicolas Cage. While he's flying, pressing B snaps his claws, hurting anyone who will try to attack you. His shell can deflect projectiles that'll manage to make direct contact in a randomized direction. Press A to cancel the attack. You also can't be killed as Crab Nicholson because it's illegal. Down B - Memorable Shot Jack gets out a Jim Bean and drinks it, healing 35-40% damage. After he drinks it up, his arm starts to twich, minorly knocking anyone close to him away as he goes "Neh, neh, neh, neh!" The longer you hold B, the more Jack twitches and goes "Neh!" The Jim Bean can only be drank once per stock. If this is attempted while in the same stock, then he just twiches. Final Smash - JACK NICHOLSON LOSING HIS SHIT Jack becomes invincible for 21 seconds and has a temporarily new moveset: Neutral B - Insane Ranting Jack loses his cool and starts doing some rants until you cancel it with B. The ranting is 4x as powerful as Hitler's fully charged rants, and can reach all the way to the other end of Final Destination. The one thing this manages to take away, however, is that there is no knockback dealt to the opponents he's ranting at. The soundwaves emitted also pass through opponents. Side B - Fuseblower Jack runs around for 4 seconds and can hurt people in his path. The speed he runs at is twice the speed that Nicolas Cage runs at as he screams that he's a vampire. The dashing will also manage to plow opponents into the ground upon direct contact. If he does this while in the air, he will fall down and hit the ground hard. Up B - Laughing Gas Jack becomes The Joker (1980s Batman film) and flies up with laughing gas as he laughs. This has a similar function as Hank Hill's propaller, except it can make opponents that manage to inhale the gas get stunned in a laughing fit. Down B - Indian Call Jack Nicholson basically doeas an Indian call while spinning around slowly. Anyone and everyone on equal ground level as Jack is stunned. This also has a slow suck-in effect on items. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Indians!" KOSFX2: *laughs insanely* Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: "Fuck!" Taunts Up: "I'm not going to hurt you. I Said, I'm not going to hurt you." Sd: "Fucking people." Dn: *laughs maniacally* Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. "I'm alright! I don't care!" 2. (vs. crazy characters, mostly) "Sell crazy someplace else. We're all stocked up here." 3. turns into Crab Nicholson and roars 4. (vs. joke characters) "You're totally full of shit! You're all full of shit!" Failure/Clap: Jack tries to attack the winner as he is held back by 2 people Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Double Slap *Dash Attack- STOP Tilt Attacks *Side- Axe *Up- Balloons *Down- Pistol Smashes *Side- Turns into his crab form and pinches forward *Up- Dynamite *Down- Pistol Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Crab Nicholson Dive Grabs, Throws *Grab- Strangle *Pummel- Punch *Forward- HERE'S JOHNNY *Back- GET OUT! *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Snake Codec TBA Character Description Check his history here Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras Colors & Costumes TBA Victory Theme CastleVania Harmony of Despair OST - Game Over (Chapter 6) Stage Ultimate Lair of Awesomeness Trivia *Jack Nicholson played The Joker in Batman. *Crab Nicholson comes from a text-based game called Cra. Category:Male Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Actor Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Category:Celebrities Category:Reality Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Cpend7 Favorite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets